Ed Harris
Edward Allen Harris er sønn av Robert L. Harris og Margaret Harris. Han har en eldre bror, Robert, og en yngre, Spencer. Ed Harris var en ung atlet, som spilte fotball på skolen og vant et stipend til å gå ved Columbia University i 1969. Etter to år på universitetet flyttet han med familien til Oklahoma, hvor han begynte å studere skuespill. På midten av 70-tallet, dro Harris til Los Angeles, gikk på Institute for the Arts Valencia, California. På den tiden debuterte han på tv i serier som TV-debut som Lou Grant og Hart to Hart. I 1977 ble han observert på TV i Howard Hughes' biografiske film The Amazing Howard Hughes' (1977) med Tommy Lee Jones. Hans filmkarriere startet med en liten rolle i Coma (1978), regissert av Michael Crichton, som gjorde sin første hovedrolle i Knightriders (1981) av George A. Romero. Men det var i De syv utvalgte (1983) av Philip Kaufman, Ed Harris fikk sin berømmelse. På 80-tallet var han involvert i filmer som Creepshow (1982) av Romero, Under ild (1983) av Roger Spottiswoode, En plass i hjertet (1984) av Robert Benton, Alamo Bay (1985) av Louis Malle, Sweet Dreams (1985) av Karel Reisz, Jacknife (1989) av David Hugh Jones og The Abyss (1989) av James Cameron. I 1986 debuterte han på Broadway, og mottak en Tony Award nominasjon for sin opptreden i stykket Precious Sons. I det neste tiåret spilte han i populære filmer som På stram line (1992) av James Foley, Firmaets mann (1993) av Sydney Pollack, Apollo 13 (1995) av Ron Howard, Nixon (1995) av Oliver Stone, The Rock (1996) av Michael Bay, og The Truman Show (1999) av Peter Weir. For sine opptredener i Apollo 13 og The Truman Show ble han nominert til Oscar for beste mannlige birolle. For "The Truman Show vant han en Golden Globe for beste mannlige birolle. I 2000 debuterte han som regissør med Pollock (2000), en biografisk film om den ekspresjonistiske maleren Jackson Pollock, noe som skaffet ham en Oscar-nominert som beste hovedrolle. For The Hours (2002) ble Harris nominert igjen, igjen i kategorien for Beste mannlige birolle. Ed Harris ble i 1983 gift skuespillerinnen Amy Madigan, som han spilte sammen med på En plass i hjertet (1984), Alamo Bay (1985), Pollock (2000) og Just a dream (2002). Paret giftet seg under innspillingen av En plass i hjertet. Paret har en datter ved navn Dolores Lyly. Andre av hans filmer er A History of Violence (2005), med Viggo Mortensen, og Copying Beethoven (2006), der Harris spilte Ludwig van Beethoven, og National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007). Hans andre film som regissør var westernfilmen med Viggo Mortensen og Reneé Zellweger, Appaloosa (2008). Filmografi 2013 -- Gravity (skuespiller: Mission Control) 2010 -- The Way Back (skuespiller: Mr. Smith) 2007 -- Gone Baby Gone (skuespiller: Remy Bressant) 2005 -- A History of Violence (skuespiller: Carl Fogarty) 2002 -- The Hours (skuespiller: Richard Brown) 2001 -- Et vakkert sinn (skuespiller: Parcher) 2000 -- Pollock (regissør, produsent, skuespiller: Jackson Pollock) 1998 -- The Truman Show (skuespiller: Christof) 1996 -- The Rock (skuespiller: General Francis X. Hummel) 1995 -- Nixon (skuespiller: E. Howard Hunt) 1995 -- Apollo 13 (skuespiller: Gene Kranz) 1993 -- Firmaets mann (skuespiller: Wayne Tarrance) 1992 -- På stram line (skuespiller: Dave Moss) 1989 -- The Abyss (skuespiller: Virgil "Bud" Bringman) 1985 -- Sweet Dreams (skuespiller: Charlie Dick) 1984 -- En plass i hjertet (skuespiller: Wayne Lomax) 1983 -- De syv utvalgte (skuespiller: John Glenn) Oscar ; Nominert : 2002 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for The Hours : 2000 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Pollock : 1998 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for The Truman Show : 1995 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Apollo 13 Harris, Ed Harris, Ed Harris, Ed Harris, Ed Harris, Ed Harris, Ed